Bond of Friendship
by Bboyz
Summary: [Chapter 3 is up] What has the novice registration office taught them? What does the world outside of Lutie has in store for them? Will they meet friends or foe? Read on!
1. Lutie, snowing all year round

**Chapter One: Lutie, Snowing All Year Round.**

Well, here I am, stuck at home again watching the snow fall……… Oh, Hi there. My name is Ray Wong. Call me Ray. Anyway, I live in Lutie. For most travellers of the Rune-Migrad kingdom, Lutie is only accessible to them in the month of December but the truth is, Lutie exists all year round. All year round of white powdery snow. All year round of the happy merry atmosphere. The truth is, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MUCH LONGER! I want to travel the kingdom, go on adventures, and fight monsters and those sorts of things.

I've seen many wandering travellers dropping by here in December and they looked so cool! I wish I could join them on their journey back then but I was too young to qualify to be a novice. It was one of those things you just had to follow. The only thing that's keeping me here is my family and friends.

I have a few siblings. I'm the third child in my family. My eldest brother went away on his journey about five years ago. From his letter, he told us that he became an archer. He has always been good at aiming and stuff like that. I always get hit by him in snow wars.

My second eldest sibling is my sister. She went on her journey about two years ago. Last year, she came back to Lutie to visit us. From that visit, I knew that she became a merchant from her ever so big dress and a cartwheel. She came by in a party. She wouldn't survive if she came alone since Lutie is surrounded by strong monsters.

And Last but not least, my little sister. She's five years younger than me so there's not much to tell about her.

And this year, it was my turn to become a novice! Yippee for that. My mum and dad lectured me on how to act, how to react and how to all sorts of things. They're just caring, and I couldn't blame them. Oh yes, my dad is an alchemist while my mum is priestess. They decided to settle down in Lutie years before we were born. I don't know why they chose Lutie……… but I just had to play along.

Anyway, back to reality. I'm going to become a novice and me and my friends has already planned to train together since it'll be a lot more fun and easier. I've been friends with them since like forever because we live close to each other and our parents are good friends.

Today was the day we were going to be novices. I said my good byes to my family and headed out. Then I felt that I became a little light-weighted and was very fast on my feet. I realized then that my mum probably had used her Increase Agility. It was neat really. I love her supportive spells.

"Hey Kyle! Get out here now! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" I called out to my friend who lived a few minutes walk from my house. I saw him waved from his window. Well, I just have to wait then……… Kyle soon left his front door bidding goodbye to his family and came up to me. Kyle had brown messy hair and brown eyes and was the same size as I am.

"Sorry about that. I kindda woke up late this morning", Kyle explained. I sighed. Kyle is my best friend out of the group. We knew each other well better than our parents does. Anyway, Kyle too wanted to go on an adventure and was fed up of Lutie. We both walked towards the inn to meet up with the others.

- Inn - Lutie -

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Drew asked. Drew was another one of my friends. He had striking red hair and dark blue eyes. Not really matching but that's what makes him stand out. He came up to me and gave a high five while punched Kyle on the arm.

"First time you too got here on time………" said Lee sarcastically. He came up to us and gave us a high five as well. Lee was the cleverest one of the group and always had a strategy for everything. He was the one who suggested we travelled together.

"Come on guys, let's go to Mr. White!" Drew called out as he made his way into another part of the inn. We followed behind him, not wanting to lose our excited friend in the crowded inn. When we made it to the other part of the inn, we met up with Drew who already found Mr. White.

"So kids, are you really sure you want to do this?" Mr. White asked. Kyle, Lee and I nodded while Drew kept jumping up and down with excitement. Mr. White was a caring Priest. He is one of my parents friends and helps out the children of Lutie who wants to venture out into the Rune-Migrad kingdom.

"I must warn you that after you step into this warp portal, there's no turning back", he added. We all nodded, "Very well then. Let me find my blue gemstone". He searched his pocket and then held out his blue gemstone, "Warp Portal!"

"Kids, last but not least, keep yourself and your friends safe. Never let your guard down. The world outside of Lutie is a lot different and treacherous. Evil also lurks in Rune-Migrad so have faith in yourself and your friends and you'll be fine. Take care of yourself and be the best of the best!" Mr. White gave his last words as we stepped into the Warp Portal.

Out of the shadows of the inn, my parents and Kyle's parents came out of hiding. They approached Mr. White.

"Was that the right thing to do?" My mum asked my dad and Mr. White. They both nodded followed by Kyle's parents.

"They'll be al right honey, don't you worry too much about them. Rob and Rachel is ok. It wouldn't make too much of a difference with Ray", my dad comforted her.

"Yeah Zoe, don't be too worried about the youngsters. They will be just fine. They are all responsible enough now and Lee is going with them", Kyle's mum, who is also a priestess came up to my mum.

"I guess you're right but……… Rune-Migrad isn't the same as before. I was chatting to some of the travellers and they said that it has become a little dangerous lately……… Strong monsters are popping out everywhere", my mother added.

"Well, we'll just have to believe in them", Kyle's dad said. He was a really wise sage, "I too have heard of this and am not too happy about it too………"

* * *

Bboyz: Hey guys, this is my first Ragnarok fic so please RR. I'd really appreciate it. 


	2. What Lies Ahead

Bboyz: Ok, umm……… here my second chapter. I didn't notice that I forgot to type the disclaimers on the first chapter. Anyway, I also changed a little bit of Drew's appearance so keep up to date with this.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ragnarok Online and most of the character (human) are of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Lies Ahead**

- Northern Regions of Rune-Migrad -

In the north part of Rune-Migrad was Juno. The capital of Schubaltzwald Republic.  
Located in the air above Elmeth Plateau, Juno is a floating city with three islands – the glorious island Solomon, island of intelligence Sonotora, island of prosperity Mineta. The Heart of Ymir is what allows this land to exist. Many come to research the strange powers and ancient civilization. Juno is called the City of the Wise One for this reason.  
Juno is located above the Elmeth Plateau, which is north of Al De Baran.

Being called the 'City of the Wise One', most of the books that have ever been made were kept there. Juno was also where magicians have to go to change their professions and become sages. Juno was also home to one of the most important group of people in Rune-Migrad, 'The Circle of Sages'. They are master sages, trained to master the ancient powers of the sages. Whatever happened, happens and is going to happen has been and memorized by all these sages.

Today, 'The Circle of Sages' held a meeting in Sage Castle. The meeting started as the Head Sage of the group stood up and greeted them.

"As many of you might have already known, there's a huge aura that we can sense recently. From the aura, we could tell that something is going to happen maybe under a decade from now that will effect the whole kingdom", he said. Another sage, an older looking sage who was sitting next to the Head Sage stood up and cleared his throat, "Yes adviser, I think you should better explain what you're sensing………"

"Thank you. As our Head Sage has said before, this aura that we are sensing is no ordinary aura. It will shatter the balance of the kingdom. This we don't really have to worry about since most cities have their elite forces to deal with this. This aura will only cause a minor unbalance force spreading throughout our kingdom". Some of the younger sages sighed but the older ones looked more serious. They knew the adviser well enough and he would rarely speak unless it is very important.

"This is only the good side to what we are sensing. If my calculations and research over the past few years are correctly carried out, I can say that this minor disturbance won't affect us too much but there is a bigger and more dangerous problem on its way". He paused and budged to one side to let the sages view what was behind him. In a protective glass compartment lays an ancient book. All the members of the circle gasped in horror.

"As most of us have learnt through our training that the book 'Unbalanced Darkness' wouldn't bring any good to human kind……… We alone cannot convince the whole kingdom of the danger that lies ahead. The circle's high members will travel to Geffen to discuss this matter with the Elders while the rest may research on this strange phenomenon".

Suddenly, a professor walked into the castle's room and joined the meeting. There weren't many professors around since it took a lot of work, dedication and high mental abilities to master the training of a professor. The sages stood up to show their respect.

"I sensed that you have heard every single detail of our meeting………" said the advisor to the professor. The professor nodded.

"It won't be long till the first wave of terror starts. We should hurry and warn the Elders about this", the professor said. All the sages nodded.

- Novice Registration and Training Centre – Rune Migrad -

The blue light that enveloped us from before faded as we walked into what looked like an ancient building of some sort. The bricks were browning colour and the room was lit with huge torches. We all gaped at the sight which was a whole lot different from Lutie.

"Where the heck are we?" Drew asked, astonished by the building. We all looked towards Lee who sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know where exactly this is but I do have a hunch that this is probably the castle where we have to register officially to become a novice", Lee explained as he examined the scene around us. I've got to hand it to him for his observation skills because I think he is right.

Soon, we all ventured through the insides of the ancient castle. After a few minutes of travelling in and out of rooms, through corridors and halls we finally came to a few counters. We all came up close to the man behind the counter and he blinked at the sight of us.

"Welcome to the Novice Registration and Training Centre. How may I help you?" Well, he seems nice……… first impressions do have its effects you know. I wanted to speak but didn't really know what to say. This also happened to Kyle and Drew was speechless.

"Umm……… Hi, we're here to register to become novices", Lee explained. Kyle, Drew and I nodded in unison. The man smiled as he pressed a button on the top of his table. Suddenly, a holographic screen came into view in front of him.

"Well then, tell me your names and same basic info of yourself.

* * *

Name: Ray Wong

Features: Blue hair, Grey eyes and light brown toned skin.

Hometown: Lutie

* * *

Name: Kyle Heavensent

Features: Brown hair, Hazel brown eyes and light toned skin.

Hometown: Lutie

* * *

Name: Drew Akiyama

Features: Green hair, Blue eyes and light toned skin.

Hometown: Lutie

* * *

Name: Lee Starling

Features: Blond hair, Brown eyes and light brown toned skin.

Hometown: Lutie

* * *

"Well now, I see that you all come from Lutie. I wish I can go there and see the snow……… but with this work I'll just have to wait", the man sighed. He entered all of our information and then he looked at us with a smile.

"Well then, let's get started. First of all, you can answer a short test of Rune-Migrad's general knowledge straight away or you can ask around for more information", the man gave us a choice. It would really be easy to take the test because we've studied a lot about Rune-Migrad since we started school.

"We'll take the test right away sir", I answered without hesitation. The other nodded, agreeing with my choice. A holographic screen appeared in front of each an every one of us and we started the test. As predicted, every one of us passed with flying colours. The man congratulated us on our result and led us to a doorway.

"This is your next test, or you might call it training. This part is where we test your physical strength and so one. Before I forget, here's some item since you passed your test brilliantly. The gateway to the next hall will open once we've seen that you're ready for the outside world", he explained as he led us into a clearing with lots of little monsters. The door closed behind us.

The clearing were filled with porings, fabres, chonchons and pickys. I wasn't too fond of killing cute innocent creatures but it was a job that had to be done. We all slashed our way through most of the monsters, sometimes alone and sometimes in a group. The others were quite quick at killing those monsters as well as I was so I was wandering when the door to the other hall would open? We crossed a bridge to get across a small trickling river and got to the other side. We ventured through the clearing and then stopped to take a rest. Soon after, we started walking, searching for the exit. The gate came into view and we all rushed for it.

"Congratulations. You've succeeded successfully with the physical combat training and strength evaluation. Now, this is the last part of the novice training. You will be given information on the jobs that you can change into once you've enough experience", the man greeted us as we made our way into the hall. We all nodded and followed his instructions.

After a briefing on the job classes, we went to the final counter. The briefing wasn't too interesting since we've already learnt about the job classes since we started school and we've already got a mind set on what we wanted to be. At the final counter, again we were met with the same man. He handed each of us a wrapped box.

"Well than, I guess this is goodbye from me and the rest of the novice training crew. It has been a really great pleasure to guide you through the training. These are gifts from the training centre that might help you along your adventure", he explained. We all thanked him after finding out that we have new knifes and groceries.

"Ok then, where should I transport each of you? We'll transport you near to the town that specializes in the job class you choose. So, where should I send you?" he asked. I scratched my head, wandering what to do. Drew and Kyle were also clueless on what to do. Lee on the other hand was thinking hard.

"Sir, umm……… we planned to train together but we all want to choose different jobs. Can you send us somewhere where we can train together? We'll travel by ourselves when the time comes for our job changes", Lee said. I nodded at the man and he started to think hard.

"Well, the truth is that we have never done this before……… but it's not impossible since we can transport you anywhere we want to………" the man said, "Well then, I guess I'll just send you to the fields around Prontera since it'll be safer there". He then pressed a button on the counter and a warp portal materialized in front of us.

"Good luck and keep safe", the man said as we made our way into the warp portal. As the portal closes, the man sighed and scanned through our details.

"Hmm……… Wong……… I think I've heard of that name before. It reminds me of……… Oh, Wong's one of the great alchemist families but that kid didn't really look like he was interested in the world of business unlike he friend. And Heavensent……… well known for their intelligence and kind heart. Next is Akiyama, the family of well known blacksmith and Starling, a well known wizarding family. Wow, these kids have a really bright future ahead of them………" The man then left the counter and replacing his lace was a woman instructor for the Novice Training Centre. There wasn't anyone registering at the moment so she looked at the names of brand new registered novices.

"Wong, Heavensent, Akiyama and Starling……… I think I've read these names from a book before……… something about ancient warriors and saviours……… I wander if they are related?"

- Glast Heim Castle – Glast Heim -

A woman sat on a huge chair in a huge unlit room. Her face was in shadows and her priest costume seems darker that it should have been. Her blue hair was hanging of her shoulders. She suddenly laughed evilly and smirked. A shadowed creature suddenly appeared behind her.

"It won't be long now………" she whispered and the shadowed figure smiled with and horrifying smile known to mankind. The woman then stood up. Blue and green auras flew out of her body, spreading throughout the room. Smaller shadowed figures appeared out of the castle floor and looked at the woman.

"It won't be long now………" she said hysterically and both she and the shadowed figure behind her laughed evilly.

* * *

Bboyz: Thank you Tom Valor for reviewing! You're my first reviewer! Yippee! When are you going to update 'Scarred Silver'? Well anyway, thanks for anyone who have read these two chapters to my story and I hope that you'll review them as well! Thanks in advance……… 


	3. All suited up

Bboyz: This seems to be a little bad habit of mine but hey, sorry for the long absence! Anywayz, it's not that I don't want to continue with the fic. I just needed to spend more time with studying 'cos there's an upcoming exam this November. Anywayz, enough with my lame excuses, let's get on with the fic!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Ragnarok Online. Short and simple.

* * *

Lush green trees and blinding rays met my eyes as I tried to open them. I wish my eyes would adjust to the lights faster because I'm dying to look at how the world is outside of Lutie for myself. As the blinding rays decreased, I set my eyes upon the sight in front of me. Lust green trees surrounded us while its leaves swayed soundly with the gentle breeze that blew over the fields of Prontera. It was quite a picturesque sight since we didn't really have other seasons in Lutie except for winter.

"Quite a sight, right Ray?" Lee asked. I scanned to my right from where his voice was coming from. His gaze met mine which made both of use smiled gently. I made my way to get closer to him since I didn't really feel too safe being out in the open alone. I felt like I was a sitting duck to an unexpected predator.

"Ummm………" I heard a murmur coming from behind us. I gave a little giggle as I saw Kyle still wasn't up. He was probably dreaming of something. He made a cute sight when he is asleep and dreaming. His face was calm and had no worries written on it. Traveling from Lutie, training at the centre and warping here was quite tiring and I wasn't too surprised that Kyle was still sleeping. But something was weird. Something didn't feel right. I know something was not right but I just couldn't put my mind to figuring out what it was. Lee saw my confused look and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Drew is ok. He's just over there, picking up some stuff other travelers has left behind", Lee explained to me. Then I turned to where he was pointing and saw Drew picking up items on the ground. A few porings bounced around him, trying to get to the fruits but he blocked them from getting what they wanted. That Drew……… Never missing any chances that came pass him. After a few while, he managed to pick up all the stuff that was there and made the porings go empty handed (when did porings grow hands?). He waved at me as he made his way back to us, wearing a happy expression on his face. I chuckled at the sight which brought back cheerful memories of our childhood in Lutie.

-Flashback-

_The snow fell gracefully down from the heavens above, swaying in the gentle winds that blew over Lutie. It was another ordinary day in the lives of the children in Lutie._

"_Gotcha Ray!" a brown haired boy shouted cheerfully as he had successfully hit his friend with his snowballs._

"_You sneak! How did you get there without me noticing?" I shouted partly amused and partly annoyed. Kyle just put on a cute smile._

"_Talent", he replied shortly. It was kind of funny to me how he can come up with these answers. I chuckled and headed straight for him. He was on the ground giggling and didn't see me coming until it was too late. I made a huge leap and jumped on him, making both of us roll in the gentle white snow. I was on top of him, both of us covered in snow when we managed to come to a halt. He both laughed and lay down on the ground, looking up to the sky._

"_Don't you two have better things to do then to play in the snow?" a boy with blond hair came up to us, asking. We looked at each other and then looked at Lee. _

"_Nope!" the word came out of both of our mouth automatically and we both started to laugh again. Lee shook his head and sighed. He then smiled at the sight of two of his best friends._

"_That reminds me, where's Drew?" Kyle asked. I bolted up to a sitting position, trying to find the green haired boy. He was no where in sight. Lee too was quite confused and didn't know the whereabouts of our friend._

"_He was behind me a few seconds ago……… Couldn't have gone too far", Lee said as he too sat down next to me. It was strange of Drew to disappear just like that without informing Lee._

"_Hey guys, sorry I'm late", a voice came from behind the three of us. Kyle sat up and we turned around to find our friend with a few weird items in his hands. Lee raised an eyebrow, signaling Drew for an explanation while Kyle and I stood up and snatched the items from Drew's hands to investigate. Lee sighed at our childish behaviors while Drew only chuckled_

"_Explain", Lee demanded and the three of us jolted straight as a reaction to his monotonous voice._

"_Umm……… well, as I was walking with you, I saw a few items that some foreign traveler discarded from his bag. So, I thought that it would go to waste to leave it there. My curiosity got the better of me and I just went up and investigated that stuff to see if it was still ok and you can probably guess what happened next?" Drew told his story. I saw that Lee's expression was becoming angrier by the second and he jolted up on his feet._

"_You could have at least told me you were………" Lee said angrily but was cut short when Kyle threw a snowball right to his face._

"_Sorry……… I wasn't aiming for you face", Kyle apologized. Seeing the situation, I think we were in for a hectic day. Lee fumed and started to chase Kyle who ran as fast as he could. I didn't want to miss all the fun so I followed them with Drew tailing close behind._

_-End flashback-_

'Those were the good old days', I taught to myself. A smile crept upon face.

"Don't you think it's time to wake Kyle up yet?" Drew asked. Lee nodded and looked at me. Well, here it goes again. It is always me that had to do the hard work.

"Why me?" I asked. The other two shook their heads and shrugged.

"Since the beginning of time, the only three people that I've seen successfully wakes him up are both his parents and you", Lee explained. It was true thought. There were absolutely right. It was a known fact between us and our parents that Kyle is one heavy sleeper. They knew since we had slumber parties and stuff. There were only three ways of waking him up. Kyle's mother knows one way while his father knows another. I'm the only one that knows all three!

I crept up to him and saw his peaceful face. It felt cruel to wake him up. He looked like an angel, innocent and serene but he's slept long enough anyway. I sat up and placed his head on my lap. Then I tickled him behind his right ear. At once, his eyelids made a few movements and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey………" I said in a soft voice. He smiled, yawned and stretched himself while still being on my lap. Then his eyes were fully opened.

"Where are we? Have I been sleeping for too long again?" he asked innocently. I chuckled and gave a nod. He then jolted up from his lying position and looked at Lee and Drew. He gave them a smile. Drew returned his smile with a wave while Lee shook his head disapprovingly.

"It's amazing how you can sleep soundly even when your body has to adapt to a new environment", Lee said. I stood up, pulled Kyle up and went towards Drew and Lee.

"So where are we?" Kyle asked. Drew and I sweat dropped but Lee just shook his head.

"We couldn't really go much anywhere since you've been sleeping from the time we were warped here. Well, anyway from what that man said, we must be in the fields around Prontera", Lee explained. Drew, Kyle and I looked around and breathed in the fresh, supple air.

"Let's get going then!" Kyle shouted and he stood up and started marching away. I got up and pulled at his shirt, trying to stop him from going any further, "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you even know where to go?" I asked. Kyle thought for a few moments and scratched his head. He then looked at all of us.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked. Drew, Lee and I fell down (anime-style!), wandering what Kyle actually think of half the time. Lee got up and took out his watch. He pressed a few buttons and a hologram of the world map came out. Kyle and I looked in awe at the watch while Drew already got his hand observing the watched. Lee pulled his hand away.

"It's pretty obvious you guys have never seen this gadget before", Lee said sarcastically," Anyway, let's go up north since we'll be heading towards Prontera soon to shop for some groceries. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Here are identical watches for you guys. It will help track down anyone if we lost our ways and there are also other features on it. You can read the manual for yourself. It's really handy and I really have to thank my uncle for giving six to me………"

Our party started to walk when suddenly; there was a strange but familiar blue light appeared in front of us, blinding our eyesight. After the light has faded, there were two figures in front of us. From the looks of it, there were newly approved novices as well.

"Umm……… Hi?" one of them said. I gave him a smile, identical to the one that Drew was making. Kyle made a grin while Lee gave them a nod.

"I'm Lee, this is Drew, Kyle and Ray", Lee introduced us.

"I'm Henry and this is Paul. Nice to meet you", the former introduced them. Paul seemed to be quieter.

* * *

Name: Henry Wong 

Hometown: Izlude

Features: Blue hair, blue eyes and light-toned skin colour.

* * *

Name: Paul Li 

Hometown: Morroc

Features: Black hair, brown eyes and dark-toned skin colour.

* * *

"Hi! Nice to meet you too", Kyle said as he shook hands with Henry and tried to shake hands with Paul, which seemed to be impossible. Paul just stared blankly elsewhere. Kyle gave up and returned to our side. I just put a thumb up and gave them a wink. 

"You look kind of familiar……… but I can't seem to remember where from", Henry said to me. I tried to think back and searched my memory for someone that looked like Henry but nothing came to mind.

"You both do have the same surname. Maybe you are related?" Lee asked. Both Henry and I looked at each other. We both looked quite like each other and felt a familiar aura coming from one another.

"That is a possibility", Drew said as he nodded, agreeing with Lee's assumption. I smiled.

"Well, if we are related then this must not be a coincidence. It was probably meant to be", I said cheerfully. Henry smiled. Hey, his smile reminded me of my brother. Maybe we were related. I noticed that Kyle, Lee and Drew were discussing something behind me. When Kyle noticed what I was doing, he smiled and came up to me.

"Why don't you invite them to join our party? The more the merrier right?" he whispered. I thought for a moment and then came to a conclusion that Kyle does come up with good suggestion sometimes.

"Hey Henry, why don't you two join our party? We are new novices as well and it's safer and better to travel in big groups", I asked him. He turned to Paul who just shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for inviting us" Henry answered. Lee gave them both the remaining watches he got from his uncle.

"Thank you", Paul said. Lee was surprised, just like the rest of us but he put on a happy face and smiles at Paul. Paul smiled back. It felt kind of strange but somehow I knew that we were all destined to meet and travel with each other. We then started to train against porings and all those little creatures around us as we headed north towards Prontera.

It was kind of a hectic day training today. I had some trouble with porings just now. Ten of those cute things came out of nowhere and started to attack me. I did manage to handle about five but then I was too tired to fight the others. Luckly Kyle and Lee saw the situation and came to the rescue. They were both tired then so it did gave them quite a hard time. After that I thank them and gave Paul a carton of milk. He hesitated at first, motioning that it was unnecessary but I gave it to him anyway to show my gratitude. I was not too hard to get to know Paul actually. We had a short chat afterwards and then were when I remembered to thank Kyle. I searched for him and saw that he was lying exhaustedly. I ran up to him and sat down next to him.

"Are you ok Kyle? You look really………" I was cut short when he put a finger on my lips. That was when I knew that he was really tired and needed to rest. I took out a bottle of red potion and let him have a few sips.

"Thanks Ray. I thought you wouldn't have came since you were busy talking to Paul over there………" Kyle said as he rested his head on my laps.

"Auw……… My little cute friend is jealous of Paul………" I said softly into his ears. That made him blush a little. I'm really glad that I knew how to get to him.

"Am not!" Kyle protested and I just gave him a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow which made a sign saying that it was too obvious. We both then chuckled knowing that the argument won't get anywhere and that I was right from the very beginning.

"I wanted to come to your rescue………" he said shyly. I blushed knowing that we both can tend to get a little childish once in a while.

"You'll always be my saviour Kyle……… always………" I whispered into his ears. He smiled and gently went to sleep.

"Auw……… How romantic?" Drew said as he reached the both of us. I gave him a level 7 punch straight to the stomach as he sat down. Lee chuckled and came up to us with Henry tailing closely behind. Paul came soon after and we all had a rest. I placed my backpack under Kyle's head and made my way to talk with the rest.

All of us took out a few fruits and milk which was given by the man from the registration office. They were quite nice, tastes fresher that the ones my sister usually brought back but it's not to easy to get to Lutie………

Day turned into night as we were enjoying ourselves. It really worried me on how we were supposed to handle ourselves at night where we were all novices.

"You'd never know……… Maybe a zombie or an orc could come out at anytime and devour us for its midnight snack", I said. Lee, Drew and Henry looked at me in fright while Paul chuckled at my thought. Kyle was still asleep.

"Don't worry you guys. It won't be too dangerous out here in the fields around Prontera but if you are still worried, we'll stay and protect you", came a voice from behind me. I saw that all my friends' eyes have focused on the figures that were behind me. I then turned around.

My eyes were met with the eyes of a huge Peco peco. I gave a little shriek and stumbled a few steps back. That was when I was the handsome knight that was riding the huge bird. He had short blond hair and brown eyes. Then I noticed that he wasn't alone. There were three other people behind him, a sage, a priestess and a bard. There were probably a party.

After they introduced themselves, they told us that we could sleep the whole night and that they would keep and eye on all of us. We thank them and got ready for bed. I took out my sleeping bag from my rucksack that I gently pulled from under Kyle's head and combined it with Kyle's which I took out from his backpack. I laid it on the ground.

I pushed him onto the sleeping bags. Lee, Drew and Henry came by soon after and laid their sleeping bags next to ours while Paul had a chat with the bard. I settled down and nuzzled into the soft and comfy sleeping bags and soon dozed off.

In a matter of seconds, I woke up. To me, it did felt as if a few seconds but in the real world, it's been two hours. I searched around me. Kyle was still asleep as well as Paul, Drew and Henry. Then I saw that Lee too has just woken up. We both saw the older party were also sleeping except for the priestess who was probably on watch. I came closer to Lee as he tried to whisper something to me.

"Did you feel it too?" Lee asked in a hushed voice. I thought for a few seconds and then remembered why I woke up. Then I nodded and made a face to Lee so that he would actually explain what had happened. He shrugged.

"I don't know what exactly happened but I felt something strange. Then I woke up and saw that you just woke up as well", he explained. Then, we both saw that the sage opened his eyes for a few moment, sat up and looked towards the west. Then he sighed and went back to sleep with a worried look. We both looked at each other with worried looks painted on our faces. We then saw the priestess coming towards us and summoned something out of thin air.

"Angelus!" she said quietly. Why was she doing this in the middle of the night? We didn't need our defences raised at this time of……… Yawn. I' m too tired to even………

As Lee and I lay back down on the ground, I saw a huge bell with feathers scattering everywhere, ringing a soft gentle lullaby.

"Angelus………" was the last thing I remembered whispering before heading back to slumber town.

The priestess looked worriedly at the two boys then she too looked towards the west from Prontera which lies, the magical city of Geffen.

-Geffen Tower - Geffen, the city of magic-

A professor made his way smoothly up the tower's stairs. It didn't take long for him to reach the very top of the tower. He then waited for the other sages to arrive which took a few minutes. Then all three of them raised their hands, motioning to an ancient wall.

Suddenly, the wall erupted into flames as a wooden oak door started to materialize. After the flames subsided, the three messengers from Yuno knocked on the door ad entered into a dim hallway lit by several enchanted candles.

The three of them started to walk down the hallway and soon after found another dead end. The two elders looked confusedly at the professor.

"Isn't this where the Elders of Geffen supposed to be?" they asked. The professor smirked.

"They are here………" said the professor and with that, the wall suddenly swallowed the three messengers from Yuno. An enchanted room lit by magical candles and huge chandeliers met the three messengers from Yuno. In front of them was an old round table which seated a few people at the opposite end.

"We were expecting you……… please come and join us", a high wizard invited them. The professor and the sages made their way and seated themselves near the wizards.

"I think you would probably know our intentions of coming here already?" asked the professor. The high wizard as well as the other wizards nodded.

"We need to start the discussion right away".

* * *

Bboyz: That's all for now. I think this chapter is longer than the previous two but hey, you guys like lo g chappies right? So, now it's your turn to review! Help me in making this fic better and sorry if the jobs used in this fic are unfamiliar to some of you because I typed this fic based on Malaysia's Ragnarok Online, MRO. 

Professor:Job level after Sages

High Wizard:Job level after wizards


End file.
